


Come, Shine.

by KennedyDreyar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, AtsuHina, M/M, NSFW, also its like american college cause that all i know, i will never stop writing them, no beta we die like men, shouyou's a stripper but that's not that important i think, simp atsumu, so many cliches i cant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/pseuds/KennedyDreyar
Summary: “Samu,” his brother looks at him like he’s annoyed, “I want a Don Julio 52 shot, a Scooby Doo, and…. a BJ.” He smirks at his brother who glares at him and says, “You can get two Scooby Doos and that’s it. Those will fuck ya up.”Osamu goes away and Atsumu’s attention goes back to the stage where the song has ended, and DJ Noya is announcing, “Coming to the stage next, ready to blow you all away, Sunshine!!!”An orange head, kinda short man graces the stage and Atsumu forgets how to breathe.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	Come, Shine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is me being a self-indulgent POS. Also NSFW, so if you don't like that, don't read!
> 
> Also, shoutout to @MoroNoKimi for always supporting your homegirls writing! :3

Atsumu wasn’t sure why he was here.

Maybe it had to do with the fact that he was an _amazing and wonderful_ brother. Osamu’s stupid crush on his chemistry partner was getting out of hand. When his lab partner had mentioned he worked as a bartender in a strip club near campus, Osamu had dragged Atsumu to “The Murder,” the bar where Tobio worked with the bribe of paying for all his drinks.

“Shots too?” Atsumu had asked, not fully convinced of going to a strip club. He had a geology test the next Monday, he needed to study.

“Yes, shots too, you moron, just come with me!”

The loud music coming from the stage was cool, the big Jesus look alike dancing wasn’t doing anything for Atsumu, and the alcohol he had consumed was not going in fast enough. Maybe he ought to do some shots? He wondered which shot were the most expensive. He’s gonna ordered those.

He tells this to Osamu, who had just barely come from getting another beer. For some reason, getting a beer had taken him 10 minutes even though the bar was empty, servers moving around getting the drinks that Tobio and his bald coworker were preparing.

“Samu,” his brother looks at him like he’s annoyed, “I want a Don Julio 52 shot, a Scooby Doo, and…. a BJ.” He smirks at his brother who glares at him and says, “You can get two Scooby Doos and that’s it. Those will fuck ya up.”

Osamu goes away and Atsumu’s attention goes back to the stage where the song has ended, and DJ Noya is announcing, “Coming to the stage next, ready to blow you all away, Sunshine!!!”

An orange head, kinda short man graces the stage and Atsumu forgets how to breathe.

He’s gorgeous.

He was wearing jeans and a plaid shirt; his boots had a bit of a heel making him look taller. The jeans fit tight around his ass and Atsumu wonders how much money one can spend on a stripper in a night. He had brought $50 for the strippers and $50 for food after the club. He had given $10 to the Jesus lookalike, and it was only the second act of the night when Sunshine had come up was it too early for him to give him all his money.

There was an ATM near the entrance of the club. He still has around $80 bucks that he can spend on going out for the week before he gets his allowance from his parents. He can most definitely spend it on Sunshine. Before he can do anything, he realizes that Sunshine’s set is almost done as the song is coming to an end. He grabs a wad of ones from his pocket and hastily sets them on the stage near where Sunshine was crawling to another patron who was putting a $100 bill on his bright red thong. The other patron seemed to notice Atsumu and moved his bleached blonde, straight hair out of the way, his gaze challenging the other blonde. Atsumu couldn’t compete with that today, he knew but he could still give Sunshine all the money he had today.

When he turned back to the table, he and Osamu where sharing he saw Osamu with his shot there. He sat down and downed both shots and told Osamu that he was out of money.

“If ya drop all your money on one stripper, of course yer gonna be out of money, moron.”

“I wanna go home now.”

“Fine, we can go, I finally got Tobio’s number.”

* * *

When they got to their shared apartment, Atsumu didn’t even say good night. He went straight to his room stripped from his clothes and laid down on his bed, butt naked. He couldn’t get the image of Sunshine’s beautiful smile out of his head. Was it weird that he was so turned on by a smile only?

Atsumu let his mind go wild after that. He had missed a big chunk of Sunshine dancing because he was debating getting more money. However, he did catch the end where Sunshine’s hips were gyrating against the floor of the stage, his leg and ass looking like a snack. He had also caught Sunshine getting up from the floor, showing off his sculpted abs and fine ass looking pecs.

Atsumu was now rock hard. He tried hard not to masturbate to Sunshine. He was not going to objectify that gorgeous stripper. He was not going to objectify that beautiful smile. He was not-

Atsumu hadn’t even realized his hand was now on his cock, pumping furiously. He kept pumping because he wanted to finish quickly because he wasn’t just some fuckboy who got off to gorgeous dudes that danced for money. That’s not who he was.

But still, how can he not touch himself when he thinks about that beautiful face and that gorgeous hair and those abs, and my god that ass, and those thighs would feel so great wrapped around-

Atsumu came. That was probably the hardest he’d ever come in his life.

Atsumu knew that second. He knew that he would be going back to that strip club to see Sunshine again.

* * *

Atsumu hadn’t had a chance to go back to the strip club for two months because his courses were kicking his ass and he needed to study. His second year of college was way harder since he started taking a couple of classes for his Marketing degree. Besides those two classes, he was trying to finish up his basics by taking 3 other classes instead of taking just the regular 2 like every other college student.

Midterms were kicking his ass. Osamu being sickly into his chemistry lab partner was annoying the hell out of him. Not being able to see Sunshine was killing him.

He worked through his midterms and managed to pass all of them. He begged Osamu to come with him to the strip club, but Osamu straight up refused.

“No.”

“Why the hell not?”

“Because yer gonna go creep on Tobio’s friend! I’m not gonna feed yer disgusting obsession!”

Wait, what?

“You’re saying Sunshine is friends with Tobio??”

“Yes, moron. They work in the same place. He actually got him the job,” Osamu said, unbothered.

“Ya hafta let me hang out with Tobio and ya, please Osamu please!” Atsumu was practically on top of his brother in their shared couch, begging him.

“Get off me, ya creep!”

“I will do anything! Anything Osamu please!”

“Anything?” Osamu replied.

“Anything!”

“Alright then, I have to take a young adult literature seminar next semester as an elective, but ya know I don’t like kid’s books so…”

“I’ll take it for ya, Samu! Just invite me to hang out with you guys!”

“Alright, deal.”

The twins shook hands, sealing the deal.

* * *

True to his word, the next time Osamu and Kageyama hung out, Atsumu was invited. They went to Tobio’s apartment which was merely a 15-minute walk from their home to watch movies and study. Upon entry to the pretty nice apartment, it became obvious to Atsumu that Tobio had a roommate who wasn’t in sight.

Tobio was actually pretty nice but Atsumu was hesitating to ask about his stripper friend. Osamu and Tobio where talking about their final project for chemistry, while Atsumu sighed once again.

“Okay enough ya moron,” Osamu said, “Just ask him!”

“Ask what?” Tobio said, looking at Atsumu a little worried.

“Samu, ya dipshit! I can’t just ask! He barely knows me—”

“I’m home!” Atsumu is interrupted by a bright voice coming from the entrance. He turned to look at the owner of the voice and just stared, “Kageyama, I got pizza- OH! You have company! I didn’t know! Should I go get more pizza?”

Right in front of Atsumu, shaking his twin brother’s hand was none other than Sunshine, and then he was shaking Atsumu’s hand and introducing himself as Shouyou Hinata and Atsumu thinks he mumbles his name and then Shouyou is disappearing from his sight apparently to go get more pizza.

Osamu starts cackling as soon as Shouyou was through the door. Tobio is smiling a bit but not full on laughing like Atsumu’s asshole brother.

“You knew they were roommates, didn’t you?” Atsumu says dropping his country accent for a minute because he is furious but also this is the best day of his life.

“Yeah, and Tobio already knows about your creepy crush on Shou,” Tobio just smiles at Atsumu and Atsumu glares at him a little but he can’t keep it up because Tobio is roommates with the love of his life and he should stay in his good graces.

“Atsumu,” Tobio says, “Hinata doesn’t do one-night stands, so if that’s what you’re looking for you should look elsewhere. He’s just a moron. He doesn’t know how not catch feelings.”

Atsumu was sure he could deal with that.

He could just make Shouyou fall in love with him and they could live happily ever after he knew he could.

“Is he dating anyone right now?” Atsumu asked after a while.

“Yeah, his name is Tsukkishima, he’s a bastard.”

Atsumu wanted to go an find this Tsukkishima bastard and beat his ass, but then a voice behind them said, “Tsukki is not a bastard and I’m not dating him anymore Kageyama! Stop spreading lies just because you’re jealous that he’s smarter than you!”

“Screw you, dumbass!”

“You did! In high school!”

Shouyou drops the pizza in the little coffee table where their laptops are set up. He sits next to Atsumu, acting as if he didn’t just out the fact that he had slept with his roommate back in high school, which wasn’t so long ago as they were only freshman.

“Atsumu, I got breadsticks! I hope you like them!” He said shoving a plate with two slices of pizza and some breadsticks.

Atsumu didn’t get a chance to respond, because Osamu, the bastard, said, “Oh, I’m sure he’d love your breadstick.”

Tobio laughed quietly while Shouyou looked at Osamu and laughed, Atsumu just turned bright red, “Samu, yer a piece of shit ya know?”

Osamu kept laughing along with Tobio, but Shouyou looked at Atsumu and said, “I like your accent Atsumu!”

Atsumu was never gladder to have been raised in the country.

* * *

After that day, Atsumu found himself hanging out with Shouyou way more. They were slowly starting to develop a friendship. Atsumu wanted to forge something strong with Shouyou before he made his move but Shouyou made it hard. Literally.

He would invite Atsumu to the club on the nights that were dead. That wasn’t good for Atsumu’s heart because he got to hang out with Shouyou while he was wearing cop outfits and slightly heeled platform boots.

Sometimes, it will get crowded before the night was over and Atsumu got to witness Shouyou stripping from whatever he had on that night. This only fueled the wet dreams Atsumu kept having about the younger man, especially when while he was in the process of stripping out of any garment, Shouyou would look for Atsumu. His eyes will glue themselves to Atsumu’s and he will wink before continuing with his dance.

Whenever they hung out at the club and Atsumu put money on the stage when Shouyou danced, Shouyou would always sneakily put money on Atsumu’s wallet, which he always managed to steal with Atsumu realizing it until he put it back in. But could you blame him?

Shouyou would touch his ass whenever he did that, so his brain was pretty much fried whenever that happened. Osamu had told him that it was a miracle his brain still worked. Atsumu had told him to fuck off.

During all the time they hung out, Shouyou hadn’t dated anyone. Which was really surprising to Atsumu, because Tobio had said Shouyou was a always catching feelings. He didn’t seem to be catching them for Atsumu, just yet.

It was one day close to finals, after Shouyou got done at the club and Atsumu was waiting outside to walk him home, as Tobio had to stay later for inventory, that Atsumu made his move. Or well what he thought was his move.

“Are ya staying in town for the holidays or going back home?”

“I’m going home for Christmas week but coming back for New Year’s! What about you Tsumu?”

“As soon are finals are done, Samu and I are going home, our parents like to spend the holidays together.”  
  


“Oh,” Shouyou sounds a little disappointed, but smiles still, “I was hoping we could spend New Year’s together, but I guess we can just wait till next year!”

They were standing in front of Shouyou’s apartment building, Shouyou smiled at Atsumu, who remembered he was supposed to be making his move on Shouyou. Instead here he was, blushing like a schoolgirl, staring at the ground instead of the guy he was very much into.

“Shouyou, I wanted to ask—"

“Atsumu, do you wanna come up?”

What. He was supposed to be confessing and trying his best to woo Shouyou, so why the hell was he just nodding and letting Shouyou grab his hand and pull him along to his apartment.

Why was he letting Shouyou pull him through the door of his bedroom and why was he closing it behind and pulling Shouyou against him with such urgency?

He was supposed to be confessing. Not letting Shouyou get down on his knees in front of him taking him on his mouth. Sucking him like Atsumu’s cock was the only he would ever want.

And god, did Atsumu hoped that was the case.

Shouyou stopped sucking him, and Atsumu had to restrain the groan missing the warmth of Shouyou’s mouth. In less than 2 seconds, Shouyou had stripped completely off, pushing Atsumu onto the bed. He rummaged the nightstand next to bed and threw a bottle of lube and a condom at Atsumu.

“Tsumu,” Shouyou moaned, while Atsumu struggled to open the condom. Shouyou took it in his hand, opened it with his teeth, and then proceed to slip it on Atsumu, pumping him a little and saying, “I want you to fuck me.” Atsumu considered it a small miracle that he didn’t cum that instant.

Atsumu hadn’t spoken the whole time they had been touching each other, only moaned. Somehow, he found his voice, “not yet, baby. I’m gonna finger you first and make you cum, then I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t forget me.” As he said, that he lubed up his fingers, started entering Shouyou slowly. His other hand was pumping Shouyou’s cock. He kept whispering sweet nothings into Shouyou’s ear until he felt him relax enough and inserted another finger.

“Fuck, Tsumu, I want more, come on, give it to me already.”

“Not yet, gorgeous,” Atsumu kissed him desperately and started fucking him even faster with his fingers, pumping him just as fast. Another finger was slipped into the orange head and Shouyou was now grinding down on Atsumu’s fingers for release. Atsumu crooked his fingers a little and Shouyou moaned even louder. Atsumu started rubbing against Shouyou’s prostate slowly, the moans coming from him making Atsumu want to stop the finger fucking and just move on to fucking.

Another thrust and another tug of Shouyou’s cock and he was coming in Atsumu’s hand. Atsumu removed his fingers from Shouyou’s hole and reached for the box of tissues in the nightstand wiping both hands. When he turned back to the bed after disposing of the tissues, the sight on the bed made him pause. Shouyou was practically presenting himself, ass up in the air, his hole looking a little red from the fingers he had just received.

“Fuck.”

“Me. Fuck me, please Atsumu.”

Atsumu didn’t have to be told twice. He positioned himself right behind Shouyou, whispering, “I’m gonna fuck ya real good, now, okay baby?”

Atsumu proceed it to stick himself deep in Shouyou. Both release a moan as Atsumu starts pounding into the smaller man, and Shouyou is moaning so loud, Atsumu know the neighbors are gonna hate him.

“You feel that baby? You feel how hard I am inside of you?” Shouyou doesn’t reply, he just nods his head and is mumbling something to the sheets. His body is shaking a bit so Atsumu stops his movements and looks at him, “Ya okay baby?”

Shouyou looks at him through half lidded eyes, nodded and said, “I wanna see you when you cum.”

And fuck, ain’t that the greatest thing Atsumu had ever heard?

He took his dick out of Shouyou and was turning him when Shouyou pushed him back. He ended with his head at the foot of the bed. Shouyou straddled him and sunk down on him in one swift moment. Shouyou started bouncing on his dick with a lot expertise and all Atsumu could only think about how great this felt.

How right.

“Tsumu, I really, really like you.”

That was it, he thrusted into Shouyou, once, twice and he emptied himself into the condom. Shouyou slipped off of him, took the condom and threw it in the bin.

Atsumu was still breathing hard, in a post orgasmic haze. Shouyou pulled on his arm and pulled him into the pillows next to him.

“Shouyou,” Atsumu breathed deeply, “what does this mean?”

Shouyou snuggled closer to Atsumu, “Let’s just waiting for the sun to come, okay?”

* * *

They did not end up discussing what it means the next day. They go at it one more time before Atsumu has to leave for class. Shouyou walks him to the door and kisses him goodbye but they don’t talk about the meaning of everything they did.

He goes to class and studies for his finals. Shouyou has finals too, his intro to youth psychology class was kicking his ass. They don’t see each other until the last day of finals, right when Atsumu and Osamu are packing the car.

Shouyou shows up at their apartment building with two gift bags.

“Hey, Tsumu! Osamu!”

“Hey, Shou!” Osamu replies hugging the smaller man, and Atsumu has to restrain himself from pulling his brother off of Shouyou.

“This is for you, Osamu!” He hands him the green gift bag, and then he looks at Atsumu and hands him the red one.

“Do ya need a ride to the airport, Shouyou?” Atsumu asks holding the bag not looking at him, because Atsumu hadn’t gotten Shouyou a gift.

He was so busy with finals and packing; he hadn’t gotten anyone except his family gifts.

He hadn’t gotten Shouyou, who was possibly his boyfriend, or his fuck buddy or his friend, anything.

“Tsumu, it’s fine that you didn’t get me anything! You have more classes than I do, and you were busy, it’s okay!” Could Shouyou read minds? “No, I don’t read minds you moron.”

Atsumu looks at him, not believing him.

“You mumble a lot of your thoughts around me.”

“I do NOT.”

“Yes, you do,” Shouyou reaches a hand up to touch Atsumu’s cheek, “it’s okay, I think it’s cute.”

“You do?” Atsumu said leaning in a little, wanting to kiss him, when stupid freaking Osamu honked and made them pull apart.

“Let’s go, you moron!”

“Fuck you, Samu you’re a dick!”

“Oh yeah, don’t open your present till Christmas!” Shouyou says to Osamu, and then looks at Atsumu and says, “That goes for you too!” He gives him a quick peck, waves goodbye to Osamu and just like that he’s gone.

Atsumu climbs onto the passenger seat.

“Yer blushing like a little girl.”

“Shut up and drive!”

* * *

When Christmas arrives, Atsumu hasn’t forgotten that under his family tree there is one from Shouyou. The opening of presents can’t come fast enough.

They go through the motions of Christmas, like every year but Atsumu begs his mom to let them open the presents after breakfast. His mom says no. He asks again while helping with the dinner. His mom still says no. He asks before they begin eating dinner. His mom says, “Atsumu what gift could be so important that you’ve been whining about all day?!”

“It’s from his new boyfriend, Ma,” Osamu says. Atsumu kicks him under the table, hard.

“Boys, don’t fight,” says his father.

“Well, I’m happy you finally have a boyfriend!” says his mother and Atsumu groans, but doesn’t correct her, “Now that Osamu is so happy with Tobio, I would like for you to be happy as well!”

Osamu is blushing and Atsumu laughs at his stupid expression.

“Let’s eat and we can open the presents!” So, they do and once their bellies are full and the dishes are all done. They sit around the tree passing gifts and Atsumu grabs Shouyou’s and opens it. Inside is pretty nice knitted scarf in Atsumu’s favorite shade of red. He wraps it around his neck immediately, but before he can throw the bag to the side, he feels like the bag is still a little heavy. He sticks his hand in and takes out something pretty solid.

It’s a framed picture. The picture is of Shouyou and himself. One of the first they took together. They were at a coffee shop, Atsumu was helping Shouyou study for his math for the social sciences class. They were sitting side by side when he notices Shouyou is staring at him instead of at his textbook and he ask him what he’s looking at. Shouyou had just replied with a, “let’s take a selfie!” So, they do. 

Atsumu hadn’t ask for that picture then, but this was probably the greatest gift in history.

“Oh, is that him?” Atsumu nods at his mother’s question, “He’s beautiful. He kind of looks like sunshine.”

* * *

They come back from winter vacation. Atsumu is armed with a huge with box as he walks   
up to Shouyou’s apartment. He knocks on the door and Shouyou answers almost immediately.

“Atsumu!” Shouyou attempts to hug him but the box is the way, “What’s in the box?”

Atsumu steps into the apartment setting the box down in the coffee table where Shouyou already has a couple of textbooks open.

What a great student, Atsumu thinks.

“This,” Atsumu points at the gift box, “is yer Christmas present!”

“Yay! Can I open it??”

Atsumu nods and Shouyou quickly takes the top of the box out. Yellow and orange balloons come up and start floating right above the box crashing a little in the apartments ceilings. Inside the box there’s a dozen sunflowers wrapped as a bouquet. Shouyou stares at the balloons and grabs the sunflowers before looking up at Atsumu, “this is so pretty!”

“Shouyou,” Atsumu says, sounding too serious for his ears, “I’ve been meaning to ask, but would ya like to be my boyfriend?”

Shouyou’s eyes widened. He’s silent for a second, and Atsumu starts to get a little worried, but then says, “Uggggh you didn’t get the Christmas present at all did you?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!?”

“I confessed to you!”

“No ya didn’t!”

“Yes I did! I wrote in the back of the picture, that I liked you so much! And that I wanted us to be boyfriends!”

“How was I supposed to know that ya did that!”

“I don’t know Atsumu, common sense?” Shouyou pokes his forehead and Atsumu takes the opportunity to grab his finger and pushes them both on the couch.

“Does this mean ya wanna be with me?” Atsumu says, his face too close to Shouyou’s.

“Uh, duh, seriously how do you have a 3.9 GPA?”

Atsumu is spared answering the question because Tobio and Osamu barge in through the door, kissing and grabbing at each other’s clothes hastily.

“Uh hi!” Shouyou says.

“Hinata! You moron! Why the hell are you barely announcing you’re here!”

“Tobio, my dude, there’s like a bunch of balloons announcing that we’re here,” Atsumu says.

Osamu flips his brother off, and proceeds to take Tobio to the bedroom away from their prying eyes.

“So ya wanna take this to my place?”

* * *

When Atsumu sat down in the back row of the literature seminar he was not expecting Shouyou to plop down next to him, and loudly say “Hi Tsumu!”

“uhhh, Shouyou, I’m Osamu.”

“No, you’re not.” Shouyou was looking at him like he was stupid, which Atsumu was (only around Shouyou) but still he had to pretend to be Osamu while he took this stupid course. He had even worn a cap to cover his blonde hair and when somebody spoke to him, he tried to reign in his accent.

“Shou, really I am Osamu.”

“Are we roleplaying? Do you want me to be Kageyama?”

Atsumu choked a bit, and pulled Shouyou a little closer to whisper in his ear, “I have to be Osamu, ‘cause he’s the one that has ta take this course, just pretend I’m for now okay?”

Shouyou just smiles at him and that when their professor walks in the room and the TA starts passing out their syllabus.

The rest of the class is spent with Atsumu secretly praising his brother for having to take this stupid class, letting him spend more time with his boyfriend.

* * *

Their first fight is devastating. So devastating Atsumu is pretty sure they are broken up.

It starts when Atsumu receives a call from Tobio at 1 am. Tobio is screaming and telling him to get his ass to the club to get Shouyou, and Atsumu has never put on clothes so fast in his life and he’s on his way to get his boyfriend.

Atsumu doesn’t hear what happened from Shouyou but rather a very angry, very scary Kageyama.

“Some asshole tried to grope him, when he booked a private. Tanaka and Noya almost beat him to within an inch of his life. He’s still pretty shaken up; can you take him home and make sure he’s okay?”

Atsumu says okay and ask Tobio to thank Tanaka and Noya. Tobio nods and gets in the car, where Shouyou is just silently waiting for him. He drives to Shouyou’s place, parks in the designated spot for visitors. Turns off the car and sits there, tightly gripping the steering wheel.

Shouyou just sits there. He moves to hold Atsumu’s hand when Atsumu says, “I want you to quit.”

“What?!”

“Ya heard me, Shou.”

“I’m not gonna quit just because of this one incident! Where the hell do you think I’m gonna find a job where the pay and schedule are this good?”

“Oh, so it worth letting some random asshole feel ya up just cause of money?”

“I never said that, Atsumu! Don’t put words in my mouth! And if it bothers you so much that I take my clothes off for a living to afford the apartment and the university, the maybe you shouldn’t be with me!”

“I don’t care what ya do for a living! I care about other people touching you without your consent because of what you do for a living!”

“Well then maybe next time it happens I won’t ask Kageyama to call you!”

“There won’t be a next time, Shouyou! You are gonna quit! You are gonna go tomorrow and tell Daichi you are quitting or we are done!”

“Then we’re done!”

Shouyou slammed the car door and left towards his apartment.

Atsumu turned the car on and started backing up.

Neither of them looked back.

* * *

A whole week passed and neither Atsumu nor Shouyou called, texted or looked for the other.

Atsumu had spent the first three days moping and crying in his bedroom. He had wanted to skip the literature seminar, but Osamu told him that a deal is a deal. Lucky for him, Shouyou had decided to skip it, so they didn’t see each other.

It was in day 8 without Shouyou that Osamu had had enough and forced him out of bed and brought him over to Tobio’s and Shouyou’s apartment.

“He doesn’t wanna see me, Samu!”

“Of course, he doesn’t you stupid control freak! You haven’t apologized or call! But this is enough! Every time I come see Tobio, Shouyou finds an excuse to leave cause he can’t stand my face because it’s identical to your stupid face!”

“Hey! Rude”

“I don’t give a fuck,” Osamu knocks on the door and is greeted by Tobio who smiles at his boyfriend but flares at his brother.

“What’s the stupid asshole doing here?”

“He’s gonna grovel at Shouyou’s feet till he’s forgiven.”

“Alright. Shouyou is in his room.”

Atsumu makes his way over. He knocks on the door and hears a muffled “go away Kageyama”

He comes in because he’s not Kageyama. Dumb logic, yes, but that’s all Atsumu si capable of right now.

“Tobio I told you to-“

“I’m not Tobio.”

Shouyou’s head whips up so fast, Atsumu is pretty sure he pulled a muscle. He looks sick. Pale and the bags under his eyes are very prominent. He also looks like he has lost a little weight. Atsumu hates himself because he knows he was the one that caused that.

“What are you doing here?”

Atsumu drops to his knees next to Shouyou’s bed, “I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry. Fuck, I’m a big idiot, I miss you so much. I will never ever ask you to quit your job no matter what. It has to be your decision, and I shouldn’t think I’m more important than your job or that I have any say in the decisions you make in your life. I just love you so much-“

“What did you just say?”

Shit. Fuck. This was not supposed to be how Atsumu first said ‘I love you’ to Shouyou. He had a grand plan of taking him on this amazing date, telling him over a candle lit dinner. He had screwed it all up.

He would suck it up if it meant Shouyou would forgive him.

“I said I love you.”

Shouyou is leaping from his bed tackling Atsumu to the floor. His head rests in Atsumu’s chest and Shouyou says, “I missed you so much.”

“I know, baby, I missed you too.”

They’re silent for a whole minute, just holding on to each other.

“I love you too, Atsumu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Come talk to me on twitter @DreyarKennedy


End file.
